herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sticks the Badger
|hobby = Scavenging the garbage |goals = To stop Dr. Eggman from taking over the world. |family = Jebediah Badger (Great-Great Grandfather) Unnamed Great-Aunt Cyborg Sticks (cyber-genetic clone) Dimensional counterparts: *Mirror Dimension Sticks *Alternate Dimension Sticks |friends = Amy Rose (best friend) Zooey (close friend) Sonic the Hedgehog (close friend) Miles "Tails" Prower (close friend) Knuckles the Echidna (close friend) Vector the Crocodile Chaotix (Sonic Boom) |enemies = Dr. Eggman Orbot Cubot Metal Sonic Lyric the Last Ancient Badniks E-Series Robots |type of hero = Paranoid Jungle Girl |size = 300 }} Sticks the Badger is the pentagonist in the Sonic Boom TV series. She is an anthropomorphic jungle badger and a force of nature in every way. She has spent most of her life living alone and flourishing in the wilderness and is as such new to friends in general. After meeting Sonic and his friends, however, she forms a strong bond with the group, particularly with Amy Rose. She is voiced by Nika Futterman, who also voiced Cuckoo-Loca from Mickey and the Roaster Racers and Minnie's Bow-Toons, Luna Loud from The Loud House and Miguel Santos from Maya and Miguel. Concept and Creation According to Hiroyuki Miyazaki, Chief Content Officer for the Sonic Brand, Sega of America, "Sticks is a significant addition to the Sonic Boom universe and the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise" and is meant to form the core ensemble featured throughout the Sonic Boom franchise alongside Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles. Helping round off the cast, she is meant to bring a quirky personality and perspective to the team dynamic and her character adds an endless amount of humor and surprise to the Sonic Team. According to Bill Freiberger, the impetus for creating Sticks is very often to deliver his message, and represents his point of view and belief system. This is the reason why Sticks will say something absurd, only to be proven correct in the end. In Freiberger's opinion, Sticks brings a healthy dose of cynicism to the series to counter the heroism of her friends, making her more akin to an anti-hero. Early artwork of Sticks shows she was supposed to have white sports tape for her hair locks and only have one eyelash. The sports tape was eventually changed to auburn strings and she ended up having two eyelashes. Appearance Sticks is an anthropomorphic badger only slightly shorter than Amy. She has orange fur with long thick hair on the back of her head, which she keeps in two locks with auburn strings, and two brown stripes across each of her eyes and bushy round ears that reach the end of her hair. Additionally, she has a peach muzzle with a small black nose, blue eyes and a medium-long bushy tail. Sticks' attire consists of a tube top and a skirt with an auburn rope belt, each made of worn-down grey fabric stitched together, and tan fur-skin boots, one which has a fur cuff and the other which has metal bands on it. As accessories, she wears a golden band on her right upper arm, a spiral bracelet on her left wrist and a necklace braided with seashells and a gold ring. Personality Sticks is energetic and rather primal, like a wild animal. She has sharp animal instincts and is a fearsome combatant and tenacious hunter. Because of her isolated life, Sticks has become a little quirky, eccentric and thinks others are living in an alternate world. In spite of her background, she is intelligent, though her manner of speaking comes off as strange to other people as she speaks in a primitive dialect she taught herself. Sticks loves spending time in her burrow and returns to it for safety when a situation becomes too bizarre for her. Because of her wildness, Sticks' social skills need plenty of work. She is not the most trusting individual and is full of outrageous suspicions (which are always proven right) and senses danger everywhere at all times. While the concepts of sharing, compassion, and friendship are foreign to her, Sticks has a good heart and a genuine desire to get closer to Sonic and his friends, and is fiercely loyal to them. However, this also creates an internal struggle for her; on one hand she is not sure she can handle the life outside her burrow, but on the other hand she loves her friends and wants to hang out with them. Powers and Abilities Sticks possesses unparalleled and quite accurate animal instincts. These include an expert sense of smell accurate enough to let her sniff out specific targets, like an animal.31 She has extremely sharp wilderness survival skills in various areas, such as creating shelters and fires, knot tying (being capable of tying an entire net in a flash), bird calls, identifying edible mushrooms, navigation, and time measurement without modern instruments. She is also an excellent swimmer who can pull off undersea traversing where regular people need wet suits. Sticks is as well a talented hunter who can take down any prey with her signature equipment. Physically, Sticks is very swift and agile and has acrobatic skills on level with a circus acrobat, being capable of dodging successive laser shots and making high leaps with little trouble and minimal reaction time. In battle, Sticks is a great warrior with fearsome combat skills due to her wild side. Sticks is proficient in the usage of several forms of weaponry (including expert archery), but she is most well-versed in the usage of boomerangs. She can throw boomerangs with absolute precision and without fail, including make-shift boomerangs made from things such as ladles and robot parts. Even without her weapons, Sticks is an adept martial artist and has descent skills in hand-to-hand combat. She is also skilled in weapon crafting, which is exemplified in the self-made weapons she uses. Also, while technology is not her forte, Sticks has some skills in programming missiles due to her past experiences of being caught in missile silos. Sticks has an uncanny sense of foresight, and often predicts the occurrence of unexpected situations long beforehand. Her imagination and awareness together make her very capable of devising uniquely effective solutions. After eating an Evil Cookie infused with Eggman's DNA, Sticks briefly gained genius-level intelligence. However, it reverted back to her normal level after being cured. Weapons Sticks is armed with handmade weapons at all times, most notably a handmade boomerang that she keeps in tow which she uses for not only long-ranged attacks that pack significant power, but also as a melee weapon. She also has an arsenal of additional weapons available which include a crossbow, a slingshot, nun-chucks, a net, a bō, a club, and a giant metal mace. Appearances in Other Media Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Sticks appears in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric for the Wii U and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal for the Nintendo 3DS, which serves as a prequel to the TV series. She was a playable character in Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal and will play an integral role in the story after Amy gets kidnapped by the ancient villain Lyric the Last Ancient. In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, she can perform the Homing Attack and use her boomerang to attack enemies and solve puzzles. Relationships Amy Rose Among her new friends on Team Sonic, Sticks' best friend is Amy Rose, who is the one Sticks wants to get closer to the most. The two of them are very tight, with Sticks having acknowledged that Amy is the one person that will stand by her side, no matter what. The arguably greatest example of their friendship was when Amy had Sticks' back every step of the way during the time the Village turned against the badger. As thanks for her help, Sticks had the Village renamed after Amy. Also, as a symbol of their friendship, they each own a joinable BFF necklace. While Amy helps Sticks adapt to civilization, Sticks is in turn willing to go to extremes to help and protect Amy, even when she doubts her. In fact, when Lyric the Last Ancient kidnapped Amy, Sticks immediately took off to save her without a plan or a clue. Also, just like Amy's shares her knowledge of civilization with Sticks, Sticks share her knowledge of the wilderness and the perks of instincts with Amy, showing that their relationship works both ways. Similarly, Sticks is willing to be the calm-minded one of them when Amy is in need of emotional support. When working together, Sticks and Amy are a solid team, displaying well-oiled collaboration in different situations, like combat and wilderness survival. They also occasionally have girls-only activities where it is just the two of them hanging out together. While their different personalities make it difficult for them to find common ground during such events, they nonetheless always manage to make compromises that satisfy both of them, showcasing the strength of their friendship. Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Zooey Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Orbot Trivia *As such, many fans initially mistook Sticks as a supposed Sonic Boom incarnation of Marine before she was revealed to be a new character. *Sticks is the only member of Sonic's crew to not wear sports tape. However, her boomerang has sports tape on it. *She is also the only member to have known relatives. *Early concept artwork of her also depicted her having sports tape for hair bands. *Sticks is the only member of Sonic's team who does not wear any gloves. Navegation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Video Game Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Amazons Category:Dimwits Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Kids Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilante Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Honest Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Strategists Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pacifists Category:Optimists Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Ferals Category:Outright Category:Mentally Ill Category:Egomaniacs Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Self-Aware Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Virtually Resourceful